Airen Cracken
Airen Cracken war ein General der Rebellen-Allianz und Neuen Republik, der in mehreren Schlachten kämpfte und durch seinen Einsatz später als Legende galt. Bekannt wurde er vor allem durch die Leitung des Geheimdienstes der Neuen Republik, die er nach der Schlacht von Endor übernahm. Über die vielen Jahre seiner Karriere hinweg schrieb Airen Cracken mehrere Bücher und arbeitete hierbei unter anderem mit dem Historiker Voren Na'al zusammen. Er war mit Josta Cracken verheiratet und hatte mit ihr zwei Kinder, seinen Sohn Pash Cracken, der zu einem Pilot der Renegaten-Staffel wurde und seine Tochter, Dena Cracken. Biografie Frühe Jahre Airen Cracken wurde auf Contruum geboren, wo er auf der Farm seiner Eltern lebte. Als Junge arbeitete er auf dieser Farm, und da seine Eltern seine Begabung für Mechanik erkannten, ließen sie ihn oft an den Werkzeugen ihrer Farm herumbasteln. Benachbarte Farmer beauftragten ihn eines Tages, die Maschinerie auf ihrer Farm zu richten, und mit der Zeit wurde er immer besser und ließ sich irgendwann für seine Dienste bezahlen. Seine Arbeit begeisterte ihn, und der junge Airen wollte immer besser darin werden, um täglich an irgendwelchen Maschinen herumbasteln zu können. Als junger Mann eröffnete Airen Cracken dann seinen eigenen Mechanikerladen, in dem er Landgleiter und alle möglichen Gerätschaften und Fahrzeuge reparierte. Mit der Zeit stellte er eine Reihe von Leuten ein, die seine Hingabe für die Arbeit teilten, und diese Mannschaft wurde bekannt als Crackens Crew. Es gab kaum etwas, was sie nicht reparieren konnten, sodass Crackens Kunden ihn als einen wahren Magier bezeichneten. Später heiratete er eine junge Frau aus dem Corellia-Sektor namens Josta, mit der er zwei Kinder zeugte, Dena und Pash. Die Familie lebte viele Jahre lang glücklich auf Contruum, doch das änderte sich 19 VSY mit Palpatines Machtergreifung, der Ausrufung der Neuen Ordnung und Gründung des Imperiums. Das Imperium erwartete auf Contruum wenig Widerstand, Airen Cracken jedoch organisierte einen solchen. Er formte aus seinen Angestellten eine kleine, auf mechanische Sabotage spezialisierte Guerilla-Gruppe, die sich den Invasoren widersetzte, während seine Frau Josta in den Gebirgen Zufluchten errichtete, wo sich die Kinder und älteren Leute versteckten. Airen Cracken und seine Gruppe zerstörten Raumhäfen, attackierten Truppen und stifteten Unruhen und verübten mehrere Anschläge. Bei jedem Sabotage-Akt hinterließen sie einen Hydrospanner mit der einfachen Nachricht: „Crackens Crew sagt Hallo“. Mit der Zeit wurde ihnen vom Imperium immer mehr Aufmerksamkeit entgegen gebracht, und der Kommandant der imperialen Einheiten machte es sich zum Ziel, den Mann und seine Widerständler aus dem Weg zu räumen, was jedoch den Einwohnern Contruums die Möglichkeit gab, ihre eigene Miliz zu bilden. Der Widerstand artete in einen mehrjährigen Krieg aus, zu dessen Ende hin der auf dem Planeten stationierte Moff entschied, dass er zu viele Truppen und Credits in diese nichtige Sache investiert hatte. Karriereweg in der Rebellen-Allianz miniatur|links|[[General Airen Cracken.]] Nachdem der Feind sich zurück zog, wohnte Cracken der Siegesfeier seines Volkes bei, wobei ihm jedoch klar war, dass man Contruun nur deshalb aufgegeben hatte, weil seine Heimat wenig Bedeutung hatte. Er wusste, dass es auf wichtigeren Planeten anders aussah, und im Anschluss an den Sieg in der Heimat entschied er, sich der Rebellen-Allianz im Kampf gegen den Imperator anzuschließen. Ein Großteil seiner Crew begleitete ihn, nachdem er sich von seiner Familie verabschiedet hatte, und mit einem Frachter verließen sie die Heimat. Auch sein Sohn Pash begleitete ihn. Diesen ermutigte er, sich bei der Imperialen Akademie auf Vensenor einzuschreiben. Er sorgte dafür, dass Pash dies unter falscher Identität tat, damit sein Sohn sich frei von imperialer Bespitzelung ausbilden lassen konnte. Über die folgende Zeit fand man überall in der Galaxis Hydrospanner mit einer Nachricht von Cracken's Crew wieder, und sein Erfolg erbrachte Airen Cracken einen immer besseren Ruf und höheren Status innerhalb der Rebellen-Allianz. Er arbeitete sich innerhalb der Allianz die Karriereleiter nach oben und empfing während seiner Laufbahn zwei mal eine Auszeichnung für besondere Tapferkeit. Zu seiner Zeit in der Rebellion erlebte Airen Cracken auch die immer größere Beliebtheit von synthetischen Implantaten, viele Menschen ließen sich zur Erhöhung der Effizienz ihrer Körper Ersatzteile anoperieren. Er selbst konnte diesen Trend nicht verstehen, da diese Menschen seiner Meinung nach einen Teil von sich selbst hergaben. Auch wenn er weiterhin viel für die Arbeit an mechanischen Dingen übrig hatte, war ihm dies zuwider. Als General in der Rebellen-Allianz hatte Airen Cracken eine ganze Reihe von Agenten, die überall in der Galaxis operierten, von Brentaal IV über Wroona bis hin zu Schiffen wie der Starlite Cloud. Zu seinen Agenten gehörten Personen wie Jan Ors, die unter ihrem Decknamen „Jan Strange“ tätig war, Locus Geen und Tru'eb Cholakk - und noch zahlreiche weitere, die er zu einem großen Teil persönlich kannte. Auch die bekannte Mechanikerin Bolabo Hujaan, die sich auf Byblos einen Namen machte, unterstützte die Rebellen und arbeitete mit Airen Cracken zusammen.Cracken's Rebel Operatives Airen Cracken war später in den Kämpfen der Schlacht von Endor beteiligt, im Jahr 4 NSY. Er flog im Millennium Falken und bediente die obere Vierlingskanone, während Lando Calrissian den Falken durch die imperialen Sternjäger manövrierte.Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter Kooperation mit der Black Curs Nach der Schlacht von Endor und der Entstehung des Geheimdienstes der Neuen Republik, übernahm Airen Cracken die Leitung desselben. Cracken arbeitete eng mit der Black Curs und deren Anführer Dirk Harkness zusammen, die zwar unabhängig waren, allerdings die Republik stark unterstützten. Bis sechs Monate nach der Schlacht von Endor untersuchten Harkness und seine kleine Gruppe von Söldnern die Gegenden der Kernwelten und der Expansionsregion, um die Lage nach Palpatines Tod auszukundschaften.Recon & Report: The Journey to Coruscant Als die Mission abgeschlossen war, wurden die Söldner hartnäckig von Bregius Golthan verfolgt, einem Imperialen Berater, und flohen vor den Sternzerstörern in die Gegend des Inneren Randes nach Moorja. Die Pilotin Platt Okeefe konnte noch einen Hilferuf an Airen Cracken senden, der sofort reagierte und ein Team von Agenten zusammenstellte, um der Black Curs im Kampf Unterstützung zukommen zu lassen. Unter anderem auch dies war ausschlaggebend dafür, dass die Söldner aus der Schlacht von Moorja mit dem Leben davonkamen und somit den Report über ihre Mission an ihn weiterleiten konnten.Black Curs Blues Cracken selbst leitete den Bericht an Mon Mothma weiter, die ihn mit den anderen Mitgliedern des Provisorischen Rates auswertete. Airen Cracken sprach sich deutlich für Harkness aus, auch wenn Borsk Fey'lya der Söldnergruppe nicht vertraute. Nur wenige Zeit später berichtete Guldus Bemm, der Administrator von Canyon, über den Fund einiger Kristalle seiner Minengesellschaft. Diese Kristalle sollten laut seiner Informationen eventuell zur Herstellung von Lichtschwertern geeignet sein. Cracken kontaktierte die Black Curs, und Platt Okeefe wurde nach Canyon gesandt, um die Übergabe des Minerals an die Neue Republik zu besprechen, während auch Luke Skywalker zu dem Planeten reisen sollte. Dass der Jedi nicht selbst erschien, sondern lediglich Vertreter schickte, ließ die Falle von Bregius Golthan fehlschlagen, der Luke Skywalker nach Canyon locken und dort gefangen nehmen wollte. Anstelle von Luke nahm er Platt Okeefe und kehrte zu seiner Festungswelt Voktunma zurück, wo er die Agentin festhielt. Nachdem er davon erfuhr, setzte sich Airen Cracken sofort mit Mon Mothma in Verbindung, um eine Rettungsmission zu organisieren, was jedoch von der Neuen Republik abgelehnt wurde. Mon Mothma bedauerte seinen Verlust, erklärte aber, dass die Republik es sich nicht leisten konnte, eine so gut gesicherte Festungswelt wie Voktunma anzugreifen, lediglich um eine einzelne unabhängige Söldnerin zu befreien, Borsk Fey'lya erklärte zudem, Platt stelle lediglich eine Gefahr dar. Da ihm die Hände gebunden waren, übernahm die Black Curs die Rettung ihres Mitglieds selbst, letztendlich war die Söldnergruppe hiermit erfolgreich und konnte Platt Okeefe befreien. Antwort auf Ysanne Isard Im Laufe des Jahres 6 NSY wurde Pash, sein Sohn, von Wedge Antilles in die Renegaten-Staffel aufgenommen, die noch im gleichen Jahr neu gegründet worden war. Airen Cracken selbst war inzwischen ein Held und galt zu dieser Zeit als die „Antwort der Republik auf Ysanne Isard“.Die Mission der Rebellen Er war maßgeblich an dem Prozess gegen Tycho Celchu wegen Hochverrats beteiligt, welcher nach der Umsiedlung der Regierung auf Coruscant stattfand. Sein Geheimdienst fand hierbei sehr viele Beweise, die eindeutig gegen Celchu sprachen, darunter mehrere falsche Konten, auf denen sich einige Millionen Credits befanden. miniatur|rechts|General Cracken bespricht den Lageplan. Um den Planeten Thyferra befreien zu können, verließ um 7 NSY fast die gesamte Renegaten-Staffel die Republik. Nur Crackens Sohn Pash verblieb bei der Republik, weil Wedge Antilles befürchtete, die Desertierung der Piloten wäre sonst unglaubwürdig. Nach diesem so genannten Bacta-Krieg sorgte Cracken dafür, dass die Rücktrittsgesuche der Renegaten-Staffel unauffindbar waren und die Staffel ihren normalen Dienst wieder antreten konnte. Ebenfalls im Jahre 7 NSY erstellte Airen Cracken eine Liste von gesuchten Verbrechern, die der Republik Schaden zugefügt hatten und nun auf seiner Abschussliste gelandet waren. Um diese Ansammlung von Informationen über die Gesuchten zu gewährleisten, hatten er und seine Agenten einiges an Strapazen auf sich genommen und sogar ehemalige imperiale Datenbanken wieder hochgeholt. Die Daten, die er zusammenfasste, wurden an alle Posten der Neuen Republik versendet, damit diese über die gesuchten Kriminellen genauestens informiert waren.Wanted by Cracken Airen Cracken wurde im Jahr 8 NSY nach Bakura geschickt, nachdem dort ein Schiffswrack im System gefunden wurde, das der Neuen Republik gehörte, und traf auf Admiral Hortel Ossilege, der ihn mit seiner Meinung belangte, die Neue Republik sei inkompetent und Airen Cracken würde dies nur bestätigen. Obwohl er nach dieser Begegnung eine starke Abneigung gegen Ossilege entwickelte, ließ Cracken sich nicht von seinem Temperament verleiten. Baden Lathe stellte nach der Hochzeit Han Solos und Leia Organas im gleichen Jahr einen Bericht für Airen Cracken zusammen, der wichtige Geschehnisse behandelte, die bis dahin stattgefunden hatten, unter anderem beschäftigte er sich mit den Hexen von Dathomir. Bis 18 NSY wurden noch viele weitere Nachforschungen von Crackens Agenten durchgeführt, die ihm ihre Berichte zusendeten. 18 NSY starb Ossilege in der Schlacht um die Centerpoint-Station, und trotz ihres Aufeinandertreffens zehn Jahre zuvor bedauerte Cracken seinen Tod.Cracken's Threat Dossier Er stand zu dieser Zeit in engem Kontakt zu Dracmus, der Repräsentantin der Hunchuzuc Den und lernte somit viel über die Selonianer. Trotz Mara Jades Unterstützung der Neuen Republik nach ihrer Zeit beim Imperium, konnte Airen Cracken ihr gegenüber kein Vertrauen aufbauen und sprach sich dagegen aus, dass sie in so engem Kontakt mit vielen Mitgliedern des Geheimdienstes stand. Viel Vertrauen brachte er hingegen Belindi Kalenda entgegen, und beförderte sie zur Einsatzleiterin und zum Colonel für spezielle Einsätze. Yuuzhan Vong Krieg Im Jahre 29 NSY hielt Airen auch während des Yuuzhan-Vong-Krieges noch immer seinen Rang eines Generals. Der mittlerweile Fünfundsiebzig Jahre alte Airen leitete eine Mission zur Befreiung von Geiseln, die die Yuuzhan Vong auf Yuuzhan'tar opfern wollten. Airen bekam dabei viel Unterstützung von den Generälen Wedge Antilles und Han Solo und dessen Frau Prinzessin Leia Organa Solo. Persönlichkeit Selbst konnte Airen Cracken niemals wirklich verstehen, warum er später für eine Legende und einen Helden gehalten wurde. Er war äußerst bescheiden, was seinen Dienst an der Rebellion und Neuen Republik anbelangte, und betrachtete jeden anderen, der sich für diese stark machte, als ebenso wertvoll wie sich selbst. Allerdings wusste er um seine Erfahrung, und diese nutzte er, um jüngere und unerfahrenere Widerständler gegen das Imperium zu unterstützen. In jedem von ihnen sah er einen Helden, in all den Schmugglern, Spionen und anderen, die ihren Beitrag im Kampf gegen das Imperium leisteten, oft als unabhängige Unterstützer. Er legte großen Wert darauf, sie im Einzelnen zu kennen oder zumindest zu wissen, wer sie waren, woher sie kamen und was sie tun konnten. Auf diese Weise konnte er seine Agenten und Unterstützer effizient einsetzen. Hinter den Kullissen *Unter Cracken versteht man in der Chemie die Aufspaltung längerer Kohlenwasserstoffketten in kleinere. *Airen Cracken ist neben Voren Na'al und Platt Okeefe der meistgenutzte In-Universe-Autor im Star-Wars-Universum. Mehrere Quellenbücher, Cracken's Threat Dossier, Cracken's Rebel Operatives, Cracken's Rebel Field Guide und Wanted by Cracken, tragen seinen Namen und sind „von ihm verfasst worden“. Quellen * *''Black Curs Blues'' *''X-Wing'' – Die Mission der Rebellen *''X-Wing'' – Die teuflische Falle *''X-Wing'' – Bacta-Piraten *''X-Wing'' – Kommando Han Solo *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter'' – Vereint durch die Macht *''Recon & Report – The Journey to Coruscant'' *''Wanted by Cracken'' *''Cracken's Rebel Field Guide'' *''Cracken's Rebel Operatives'' *''Cracken's Threat Dossier'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''The Roleplaying Game, Second Edition, Revised and Expanded'' * Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Spione Kategorie:Mechaniker Kategorie:Techniker Kategorie:Kanoniere Kategorie:Schriftsteller Kategorie:Personen der Allianz zur Wiederherstellung der Republik Kategorie:Spezialeinheit der Allianz Kategorie:Personen der Neuen Republik Kategorie:Personen der Galaktischen Allianz Kategorie:Generäle Kategorie:Flottenoffiziere der Galaktischen Allianz Kategorie:Armeeoffiziere der Galaktischen Allianz Kategorie:Flottenoffiziere der Neuen Republik Kategorie:Legends en:Airen Cracken fi:Airen Cracken nl:Airen Cracken ru:Айрен Кракен